Cendrillon
by omggcece
Summary: Black is such a depressing color. \\ SamFreddie.


_cendrillon_

It's a sea of masks and black dresses and black tuxedos and the _f l a s h i n g _black lights and she doesn't know which one is Carly or Freddie or anybody and it makes her _sick; _and it makes her feel like a mistake is going too be made tonight.

She's always hated these kind of parties - when she was little and her Mom used to watch soap operas when she was _supposed _to be feeding her and Melanie, scary, scary, scary music would start playing whenever one of these parties started and somebody would almost _always _die at these points.

So she has this feeling like she - or somebody, any body's gonna die and it makes her _sick _to her stomach, so sick she has this strong urge to find a bathroom and she's sure - no, _positive - _that this feeling wouldn't be here if they were here, with her..._(t h e y ' v e a l w a y s k e p t h e r s a n e )._

Suddenly it's like a scene out of a movie when the crowd parts _( or at least it _feels, thinks _to her ) _as yet another stranger in a black tux and matching mask and the only thing that separates him from the rest is his skin - in fact, that's the only thing that separates _a n y o f t h e m._

He finally makes his way up too her, and takes her gloved hand _( it's also blackblackBLACK so much black! I t m a k e s y o u s o d e p r e s s e d ) _and raises it slightly, bending down to kiss it. It's so prim and proper and _romantic _and _perfect _that it makes her knees shake and he grabs her, wraps his arms around her small body and whispers, _"Why are you shaking? It's alright. Freddie's here."_

She freezes in absolute shock and he looks down at her with a confused expression on his face. _Freddie? _She wonders if he knows it's her _( t h e y ' r e a l l c o p i e s o f o n e a n o t h e r ) _or if this _really _is her Freddie, and not some other Freddie or _where's Carly? _but decides to ignore it, slowly pushing herself out of his strong, strong arms and lets him lead her to the dance floor. A slow song is playing and they sway, sway away - all the way to a magical wonderland that strangely looks like Dingo Land and she makes a note to herself to fulfill her childhood dream and go there one day.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks, pulling her closer and she can't help but shiver. She's never been held this close by anyone before and it makes her go all light-headed and she decides she doesn't particulary like relationships & _love _because for once, she's not in total control and just plain _awesome._

"Things...Dingo Land. You know - stuff," she answered back uneasily.

"Dingo Land...the Happiest Place on Earth. Always wanted to go there but never got around to it," he whispers and _God, _why is he whispering so much?

"Maybe we could go together." The thought is out before she can even put a stop to it and _crap, _it's the corniest, mushiest thing she's ever said but he seems to love it, seems to love all this fairytale scene but she's pretty sure love isn't supposed to be this sweet. She's sure it involves tears and fights, too, but let him believe love is a fairytale because she used too and she knows how it's such a _wonderful _feeling.

The song changes once or twice but the two don't notice it because they're too caught up, too amazed by all this and can't really see anything. Her feet start to get tired, and _oh my gosh _there are peppermint flavored lips on hers and eventually she regains control of her body and kisses him back.

When they part they are breathless and it's not caused by kisses - it's caused by something they can't cause and the constant voice in the back of her mind that's telling it's all just a dream and it'll be finished by the end of the night.

"Oh, Mona," he says against her lips and it's barely above of a whisper but it sounds like a eardrum shattering scream to her.

She pushes him away and he has a look of pure heartbreak on his face as she runs from the party, she leaves a bright red _( i t ' s t h e c o l o r o f b l o o d ) _shoe behind and as tears come from his eyes, he carefully fingers the shoe, looking at it like it's made of gold.

"Freddie?" a timid voice asks and he looks up from the shoe and into her clear, glass eyes.

"Mona! But...but...wasn't..."

"What's going on? Oh, Freddie, have you been crying?" She takes the brunette boy into her arms and as he wonders what in the world he just did, a seventeen year old, petite blonde looks at the clock when she makes it outside...

_It's midnight, baby._

.

**A/N: Hope you liked this! Cinderella isn't one of my fav fairytales, but I've recently read other versions of it for my Reading class and I really liked **_**Cendrillion. **_**It's set in Martinique, one of the most BEAUTIFUL places EVAR and I srsly have too go there...anyway, so, yeah here this is, folks :)**

**TIME WRITTEN IN: 30 minutes, tops :P**


End file.
